Las crónicas de la Orden del Colmillo y la Espada
by Veranchan
Summary: El orden de Azeroth impuesto no les gusta a todos. Un elfo paladin llamado Avalon junto a su mascota, Lethe, se convierte en renegado al no querer acatarlo. La horda no volverá a ser la misma cuando su clan salga a la luz...
1. Prologo 01: Toma de contacto

Aunque las cosas cada vez iban de mal en peor, el Bosque de la Canción Eterna aún era uno de los pocos lugares donde permanecían vivos los animales autóctonos en mayor número que los monstruos y aberraciones. Su espesura además era una gran ayuda para el cazador felino que en pleno día se agazapaba tras unos matorrales acechando a su presa: un vulgar conejo.

Era una presa demasiado pequeña para saciar su hambre, pero tampoco podía cazar otra cosa. Sería demasiado pedir que encima de tener que soportar las presiones de la existencia cada vez más numerosa de los monstruos, las presas fueran más grandes.

El conejo andaba de aquí para allá, en círculos y sin alejarse demasiado de su cazador sin saberlo. Era joven, por lo que se divertía jugando con la nada, dando saltos y revolcándose entre la hierba. No le preocupaba en absoluto aquellos amarillentos ojos de pupilas rasgadas que le observaban sin perder el más mínimo detalle, aguardando...

Su espera se vio pronto recompensada. La criatura le dio la espalda, jugando con una mariposa que revoloteó cerca de su hocico. Lo cuartos traseros del felino se removieron y en el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, se lanzó a por su presa.

Fue una muerte rápida; tanto que el conejo no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Una dentellada basto para acabar con su vida. El felino removió con una de las zarpas el cuerpo inmóvil del animal para comprobarlo: otro trabajo bien hecho. Ahora ya tenía algo con que regresar.

Cogió el animal muerto con las fauces y se dispuso a marcharse, hasta que gracias a sus agudo oído escuchó un leve movimiento a pocos metros de distancia. Algo o alguien andaba entre los arbustos.

Dejó el cadáver del conejo en el suelo y dobló las puntiagudas orejas hacia atrás para escuchar mejor, enseñando los colmillos como advertencia. El movimiento se detuvo cuando escuchó su gruñido, pero una punzante sensación en la nuca le advertía que estaban mirando. Rastreó a su alrededor con los ojos hasta que descubrió un arco apuntándole a su lado, guarecido entre los matorrales. La flecha subía y bajaba a causa de los temblores casi enfermizos del arco, por lo que cualquier miedo que pudiera haber despertado en el felino se esfumó. ¿Cómo iba a acertarle así?

Ahora que lo tenía localizado, solo quedaba quitarlo de en medio y que dejara de molestar. Un buen susto valdría. No había nadie más en las cercanías, por lo que el felino sabía que no se trataba de una patrulla. Con la misma rapidez con la que atacó al conejo, se deslizó entre los arboles desapareciendo del campo visual de su atacante, mas no se marchó. Acechó, esperando cualquier descuido. Descuido que no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, al salir su atacante del escondite y acercarse a la criatura asesinada.

El felino lo estudió con atención antes de lanzarse a la carga: sus orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos totalmente verdes y su rostro atemporal le hicieron saber que se trataba de un elfo de sangre. Joven, a juzgar por su poca destreza. Seguramente habría ido allí para cazar algo y le había visto.

Pues no iba a dejar que ese novato se llevase su comida.

Repitió la misma táctica que usó con el conejo: se lanzó en un gran salto sobre él y le dio una dentellada en el brazo. El joven no opuso mucha resistencia: estaba sorprendido. La visión de la sangre, de su propia sangre escurriéndose por su brazo hasta llegar a la boca de la fiera fue la que le instó a actuar. Se defendió con puños y patadas que el animal recibía sin inmutarse. Su piel era tan dura y resistente que ni cosquillas le hacía.

Durante el ataque, el arco del joven elfo cayó al suelo. Lo descubrió a pocos centímetros de él, entre la hierba. Intentó alcanzarlo, pero el felino arrastró su cuerpo para alejarlo, leyendo sus intenciones. Se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, pero en su mente ya había aceptado el hecho de que acabaría con su vida, y sus frustrados ataques no hacían más que confirmar esa idea. Se agobió de tal forma, sentía tal dolor en el brazo y en su alma, que empezó a perder la consciencia. Así al menos, pensó, no le dolería.

Los ruidos empezaron a apagarse y sus ojos a medio cerrarse, pero tuvo tiempo de escuchar una llamada. Una voz suave y a la vez firme de un hombre que apareció en el claro en el que se encontraban. Solo podía verle los pies, calzado con unas botas de cuero. Repitió aquella palabra en tono autoritario:

- ¡Lethe!

El brazo lo tenía insensible, por lo que se percató de que la criatura le había soltado hasta que no la vio caminar hasta el otro hombre, pasando por delante de él.¡Iba a atacarle a él también! Quiso advertirle, gritarle que huyera, pero las fuerzas terminaron de abandonarle...


	2. Prólogo 02: Ahora que nos conocemos

Aunque las cosas cada vez iban de mal en peor, el Bosque de la Canción Eterna aún era uno de los pocos lugares donde permanecían vivos los animales autóctonos en mayor número que los monstruos y aberraciones. Su espesura además era una gran ayuda para el cazador felino que en pleno día se agazapaba tras unos matorrales acechando a su presa: un vulgar conejo.

Era una presa demasiado pequeña para saciar su hambre, pero tampoco podía cazar otra cosa. Sería demasiado pedir que encima de tener que soportar las presiones de la existencia cada vez más numerosa de los monstruos, las presas fueran más grandes.

El conejo andaba de aquí para allá, en círculos y sin alejarse demasiado de su cazador sin saberlo. Era joven, por lo que se divertía jugando con la nada, dando saltos y revolcándose entre la hierba. No le preocupaba en absoluto aquellos amarillentos ojos de pupilas rasgadas que le observaban sin perder el más mínimo detalle, aguardando...

Su espera se vio pronto recompensada. La criatura le dio la espalda, jugando con una mariposa que revoloteó cerca de su hocico. Lo cuartos traseros del felino se removieron y en el tiempo que dura un parpadeo, se lanzó a por su presa.

Fue una muerte rápida; tanto que el conejo no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Una dentellada basto para acabar con su vida. El felino removió con una de las zarpas el cuerpo inmóvil del animal para comprobarlo: otro trabajo bien hecho. Ahora ya tenía algo con que regresar.

Cogió el animal muerto con las fauces y se dispuso a marcharse, hasta que gracias a sus agudo oído escuchó un leve movimiento a pocos metros de distancia. Algo o alguien andaba entre los arbustos.

Dejó el cadáver del conejo en el suelo y dobló las puntiagudas orejas hacia atrás para escuchar mejor, enseñando los colmillos como advertencia. El movimiento se detuvo cuando escuchó su gruñido, pero una punzante sensación en la nuca le advertía que estaban mirando. Rastreó a su alrededor con los ojos hasta que descubrió un arco apuntándole a su lado, guarecido entre los matorrales. La flecha subía y bajaba a causa de los temblores casi enfermizos del arco, por lo que cualquier miedo que pudiera haber despertado en el felino se esfumó. ¿Cómo iba a acertarle así?

Ahora que lo tenía localizado, solo quedaba quitarlo de en medio y que dejara de molestar. Un buen susto valdría. No había nadie más en las cercanías, por lo que el felino sabía que no se trataba de una patrulla. Con la misma rapidez con la que atacó al conejo, se deslizó entre los arboles desapareciendo del campo visual de su atacante, mas no se marchó. Acechó, esperando cualquier descuido. Descuido que no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, al salir su atacante del escondite y acercarse a la criatura asesinada.

El felino lo estudió con atención antes de lanzarse a la carga: sus orejas puntiagudas, sus ojos totalmente verdes y su rostro atemporal le hicieron saber que se trataba de un elfo de sangre. Joven, a juzgar por su poca destreza. Seguramente habría ido allí para cazar algo y le había visto.

Pues no iba a dejar que ese novato se llevase su comida.

El sol despuntaba en lo más alto, pero su luz la bloqueaba un trozo de lona. A su alrededor, había más de lo mismo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? El joven elfo sanguinario rememoró los acontecimientos que pudo hasta el momento en el que perdió el conocimiento. ¡El felino! Se miró los brazos incorporándose sobresaltado, pero calculó mal su altura y se llevó consigo la tela de lona, que le tapó los ojos y le quitaba el aire. Pugnó para liberarse y escuchó una risa muy cerca de él.

¡No te muevas tanto! -reconoció aquella voz masculina y brusca: el tipo que le salvó -. Dejame que te quite eso de encima.

Unas manos se encargaron de salvarle de la tienda de lona carnívora y pudo ver por fin a su salvador. Era de su misma raza, un elfo sanguinario de larga cabellera rubia recogida en una coleta caída dejando entrever sus orejas puntiagudas, de ojos grandes y verdes y una sonrisa blanca y brillante como la luz de la luna. Vestía unos pantalones de cuero y una camisa blanca de lino. Era mucho más alto que él, y de fuerte constitución. La mano que le tendía para ayudarle a levantarse estaba llena de cicatrices y marcas de lucha. El joven elfo dudó antes de aceptar su ayuda y levantarse.

Me alegro de que hayas despertado, chico. Ya pensaba que te había matado -el joven hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el otro elfo le apretó la mano para presentarse, despertando lo que quedaba de la herida del brazo -Soy Avalón, miembro del clan del Colmillo y la Espada.

¿Tu me has salvado? -el joven elfo consiguió deshacerse del apretón y pudo observarse el brazo. Alguien se lo había vendado y estaba totalmente limpio.

Si. No fue más que un susto. Así que debo pedirte perdón... ¿Te llamabas?

Gracias entonces. Me llamo Darkwind -se presentó el más joven -. ¿Debes pedirme perdón por qué? -añadió extrañado por la frase de Avalón.

Un fuerte rugido sacudió el claro en el que se encontraban. A Avalón no pareció importarle, pero a Darkwind le heló la sangre en las venas. Miró a todas partes, buscando el origen del sonido, y al verlo venir, dio un salto y se escondió detrás de Avalón dando un grito. El felino que le atacó se acercaba otra vez. Estaba seguro porque en el bosque no había visto nunca antes semejante criatura: con una enorme y prominente mandíbula de la que sobresalían dos afilados colmillos, unas zarpas gigantes y un cuerpo esbelto cubierto de pelaje marrón claro. La criatura se acercó mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos ambarinos de pupila rasgada, y Darkwind además, creyó percibir cierto rasgo de inteligencia. El animal se acercó a Avalón, que permaneció impasible, y frotó su cabeza contra su pierna, pidiendo mimos. Avalón se agachó y le acarició la cabeza.

Darkwind se quedó petrificado. La criatura ronroneaba ante el contacto de la mano del elfo como un gato cualquiera, aunque midiera diez veces más. Se apartó de ellos, sin saber qué hacer o decir y totalmente desorientado. Sus pasos fueron tan torpes, que se cayó al suelo.

No te asustes -le dijo Avalón volviéndose hacia él al escuchar su caída -. Quiere pedirte perdón. Pensaba que querías llevarte nuestra comida y por eso te atacó.

Darkwind no podía creérselo. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? La criatura se le quedó mirando, y empezó a acercarse lentamente. Darkwind se arrastró intentando alejarse, horrorizado, y la criatura se paró en seco. Dos grandes lagrimones se escurrieron por el hocico del felino, como si aquel gesto del muchacho hubiera herido sus sentimientos. Le lanzó una desconfiada mirada a Avalón, que contemplaba todo con expresión triste.

No seas así. Lethe está arrepentida. Es totalmente inofensiva. Solo quería protegerme.

¿Es... hembra? -acertó a preguntar el joven viendo que la criatura volvía a intentar acercarse.

Si. Mi compañera, amiga... ¡Hasta mi hermana y madre si hace falta! -Avalón rió -¡Venga! ¡Acariciale la cabeza! Es la mejor forma para aceptar sus disculpas.

Darkwind dudó, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para ello, ya que Lethe estaba restregando su cabeza contra su pierna. El contacto aterciopelado de su piel le hizo cosquillas y le arrancó una pequeña sonrisilla. El animal le miró con ojos de cordero, y perdió totalmente ese aspecto fiero ante los ojos de Darkwind. Olvidó totalmente lo sucedido, y aceptó a acariciarla. Lethe ronroneó y restregó su cabeza contra la mano del chico, que contemplaba divertido el comportamiento del animal.

¿Ves? -interrumpió Avalón el momento -¡Todo solucionado! Ya solo nos queda dejarte en casa... ¿Vives muy lejos?

El buen ambiente conseguido se rompió como un cristal. El rostro del joven se ensombreció, y aunque tardó, respondió con la voz ronca:

En la Isla del Caminante del Sol. Pero puedo volver solo -se levantó -No te preocupes -al notar el cabezazo que Lethe le propinó en la pierna, se corrigió -No os preocupeis. Gracias por todo.

Sin esperar a que Avalón respondiera, Darkwind echó a andar y se perdió en el bosque. Avalón le vio marcharse sin hacer o decir nada y después se dirigió a Lethe sin perder de vista el punto por donde el chico desapareció.

Que chico más raro...

Lethe gruñó, se removió en su sitio y echó a correr en la misma dirección en la que se había perdido el chico.

- ¡Eh! ¡Lethe, ya hablamos de esto! -Avalón intentó perseguirla, pero tardó demasiado en reaccionar, así que le habló a la nada ofuscado -¡Nos van a expulsar otra vez de la aldea! ¡Tu y tus instintos, Lethe!


	3. Capítulo 1: El registro

Darkwind emprendió una desconcertando huida a través del bosque sin ser consciente de que Lethe iba tras él. Ni siquiera se había preocupado de recoger su arco, y tampoco lo echaba mucho de menos. Solo corría sin desviarse entre la marabunta de árboles y arbustos hasta salir a un claro. Lethe no se atrevió a continuar, por lo que se limitó a observar agazapada entre la maleza.

El chico la había conducido hasta una pequeña y sencilla aldea. Apenas había dos o tres edificios de dos plantas de piedra bien tratada y mármoles, conviviendo en armonía con la naturaleza que los rodeaba. Un grupo de montañas cerraban el valle, escuchándose las olas rompiendo contra la tierra y el fluir del agua del manantial sobre el cual se elevaba una gran torre de plataformas conectadas mediante empinadas rampas. Varios elfos sanguinarios se movían de aquí para allá, y todos se quedaron mirando con una extraña expresión en la cara al recién llegado Darkwind. Una de las elfas, de melena rubia y ojos verdes tan característicos como las orejas y con una toga roja salió a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Darkwind? Te recuerdo que tu presencia aquí es… -le dijo la mujer en tono autoritario.

- ¡Tengo que ver a mi padre! ¡Es muy urgente!

- Tu padre está ahora mismo reunido –a la elfa no le hizo mucha gracia que Darkwind la hubiera interrumpido -. Si sabes lo que te conviene, márchate, Darkwind. Este no es tu sitio y tu tarea no será tan importante como para interrumpir los deberes de tu padre…

- Déjale, Magistrix Erona –cortó una voz.

La elfa acalló en el momento y se hizo a un lado, inclinándose con cortesía ante el individuo que se acercaba. Tras él, media docena de elfos embutidos en armaduras le seguían. Era como ver a un Darkheald adulto y con túnica morada, con la seriedad y la madurez marcadas en el rostro sin reflejar ni una sola arruga. Su porte, además, inspiraba respeto. Se trataba de algún alto mandatario seguro.

- Padre, tengo que hablar en privado con usted –Darkwind se acercó un paso, pero se vio obligado a detenerse cuando una lanza de uno de los soldados se elevó hasta la altura de su garganta -. ¿Qué es esto?

- Son las tropas de Lunargenta, Darkwind –le explicó su padre –Buscan a dos fugitivos que podrían representar una grave amenaza para el continente entero…

- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron la Magistrix Erona y Darkwind con el mismo gesto de sorpresa.

- …Y lo peor, es que uno de ellos es un elfo sanguinario –el padre bajó la cabeza con pesar -. ¡Incluso creen que ha podido refugiarse aquí! Así que harán un registro…

- ¡Pero Vigia! –objetó Erona -. ¡No puede permitirlo! ¡Romperían nuestra intimidad, y…!

- ¿Acaso tenemos algo que ocultarles, Magistrix?

La elfa tragó saliva, tragándose las palabras y negó con la cabeza.

- Pues entonces, podemos permitirnos esta intromisión. Mi pueblo no tiene nada que esconder, y mucho menos a un traidor a la raza como ese Avalón.

Darkwind dio un respingo del que, por extraño que pareciera, nadie se percató. Con una orden, los soldados se dividieron y entraron cada uno en una casa distinta para registrarla. Darkwind observó como se entrometían en las vidas de sus vecinos sin pudor alguno, sin llamar a las puertas y sin dejar un solo rincón libre de sus miradas.

- Erona –la Magistrix se inclinó ante el Vigilante para acatar sus ordenes –Acompáñales cuando decidan subir a la Academia Falthrien –señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la gran torre que destacaba por encima de todo. Espérales a la entrada.

- Si, Vigia.

La elfa se alejó tras lanzarle una amenazadora mirada a Darkwind, que se quedó a solas con su padre. El joven se había quedado ensimismado viendo como esos soldados llegaban a arrastrar fuera a los habitantes para poder registrar a fondo sus hogares.

- Dudo que sean peores que las tropas –le susurró su padre mirando el espéctaculo -. Hijo, aunque no hayas terminado tu prueba de madurez, lo mejor es que esta noche permanezcas en la aldea. A las tropas no les parecerá buena idea que te marches después de todo el revuelo que están causando solo por unos renegados.

- ¿Renegados?

- Me han dado ciertos detalles, pero no demasiados. El mundo se está volviendo loco, y Lunargenta con él… Vete a casa y descansa hasta mañana por la mañana. Será entonces cuando puedas retomar tu prueba de madurez en el bosque.

Darkwind quiso responderle, pero el Vigía ya se marchaba de vuelta a su hogar, la casa más al fondo del valle, donde un par de soldados entraban y salían llevándose consigo algunas pertenencias que tiraban por ahí con la excusa de poder buscar mejor.

Al joven le pareció increíble el asalto que se estaba llevando a cabo ante las narices de todos y que su propio padre había permitido. ¿En que estaban pensando los dirigentes de Lunargenta? Un soldado se acercó a la entrada al bosque y se sentó en una valla, montando guardia. La aldea quedaría sitiada hasta la mañana siguiente.

Darkwind no tenía ni idea de porqué sucedía todo aquello. Buscaban a un renegado llamado Avalón, aquel que le salvó en el bosque. Pero, aunque se había llevado un buen susto, Avalón no le hizo daño. No le había parecido en absoluto un traidor ni un peligro, sino más bien lo contrario. Se sentía en deuda con él tras haberle salvado, por lo que tenía que acudir lo antes posible a avisarle. Tenía que escapar de la aldea y buscarle en el bosque, pero a la luz diurna resultaría imposible.

El chico caviló su plan meticulosamente y cruzó una mirada con el guardia que vigilaba la entrada al bosque antes de dirigirse a su casa, donde en el poco tiempo que le llevó todo aquello, ya habían puesto todo patas arriba y era incapaz de reconocerla. La furia le embargaba, pero no podía hacer nada. ¡Ni siquiera había conseguido pasar su prueba de madurez! Así que se tragó su voluntad y buscó un rincón donde descansar hasta que cayera la noche.


	4. Capítulo 2: La huida

La noche llegó, pero desde luego no como él esperaba. Entre el jefe de los guardias y la Magistrix Erona estalló una violenta discusión. Sus voces pronto se elevaron hasta el infinito, y aunque todo el pueblo se hallaba ya resguardado bajo el amparo de sus techos, supieron cual era el motivo de semejante enfrentamiento:

- ¡No puedes entrar en la Academia Fahren y ponerla patas arriba así como así, soldado!

- ¡Puedo y debo hacerlo, magistrix! ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

El resto de soldados aguardaban a una orden definitiva. Darkwind obvió las voces, y bajo la luz de la luna, salió de su casa por la puerta trasera. A sus espaldas, colgaba una mochila donde guardó lo justo y necesario para viajar. No pensaba quedarse allí ni un segundo más, y tenía que encontrar a Avalon y Lethe para advertirles de que los estaban buscando… y enterarse del porqué.

Todos los soldados estaban ocupados con la discusión, y no quedaba nadie por las calles. Para evitar inmiscuirse, todos los vecinos habían cerrado a cal y canto puertas y ventanas, así que nadie fue testigo de su huida. Se marchó pensando en volver pronto, pero tenía una incómoda sensación que le hacía pensar que no volvería nunca. Aún así, lo hizo. Consiguió llegar a los primeros árboles que abrían el bosque, y pronto sus pies quedaron ocultos por la maleza.

De noche, el bosque cambiaba completamente. Las copas de los árboles dejaban pasar los rayos de la luna, que montaba escalofriantes juegos de luces y sombras que le hacían ver fantasmas y criaturas de la noche donde solo había ramas o animales salvajes buscando un escondite, más asustados de Darkwind, que él de ellos.

Sin embargo, una desagradable punzada en la nuca le acompañaba, lo cual le hacía girar la vista de cuando en cuando sin ver nada. Alguien observaba sus movimientos, escondido, agazapado, y sin hacer ruido. Aligeró el paso, intentando recordar el camino que había seguido para alejarse del claro donde dejó a Avalon y a su mascota. Y poco tardó en perderse…

Las horas pasaban, y no conseguía dar con ellos, ni siquiera con el claro. La sensación de ser observado se acrecentó, tanto o más que su propio miedo de ser devorado por alguna criatura nocturna. Los ruidos se hacían más audibles que durante el día y más amenazadores. Los animales que durante el día se veía casi obligado a cazar habían desaparecido, y ahora correteaban alimañas de todo tipo.

Entonces los vio. Entre unos matorrales, unos ojos ambarinos le observaban. La pupila rasgada se había clavado en él fijamente, señalándole como su próxima caza. Tembloroso, buscó su arco de repuesto en su mochila, con tan mala fortuna que se le cayó parte del contenido al suelo. Al ir a recogerlo y volver a mirar a la zona donde vio aquellos terroríficos ojos, éstos habían desaparecido. En su lugar, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose. Una multitud cargada de armaduras y que gritaban algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. ¡Los soldados! ¿Se habrían enterado de que él había estado con los renegados? Darkwind dio por hecho que si, y dejó allí mismo su mochila con todas las cosas para poder emprender la huida sin carga alguna. Tuvo poco tiempo para correr. Al saltar por enciam de unos matorrales torpemente, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, su cara se encontró a un palmo de la de un gigantesco felino de grandes colmillos y ojos rajados y amarillos. Se aferró a un clavo ardiendo, y con un susurro, quiso reconocerla:

- ¿Lethe?

Las fauces del felino se curvaron. Casi parecía una sonrisa, acompasada de un suave ronroneo. Era ella. ¡Había encontrado a Lethe!

- ¡Tenéis que salir de aquí! ¡Los soldados os buscan! ¿Lo entiendes? –agregó al darse cuenta de que intentaba comunicarse con un gato gigantesco.

No obstante, y para su sorpresa, Lethe pareció entenderlo. Sin hacer ni un solo ruido, rodeó al chico y mordió con cuidado su camisa. Tiró de él, ayudándole a incorporarse, y le guió por entre los árboles hasta el improvisado campamento de Avalon. Éste estaba sentado sobre una roca, esforzándose por encender un fuego. Cortó abruptamente un bostezo al verles llegar.

- ¡Hombre! ¡Darkwind! ¿Has cenado ya? –le saludó ajeno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Darkwind le iba a responder, le iba a contar todo, pero recibió un fuerte empujón de Lethe cuando pasó corriendo junto a él para buscar a su amo. Le gruñó un par de veces, y con solo eso, le dio a entender su mensaje al dueño. Avalon tomó un semblante acorde con la situación. Miró a Darkwind.

- No podemos dejarle aquí, Lethe. Si le encuentran, podrían interrogarle. Y tu sabes cómo trabaja esa gente –dijo de forma despectiva.

Lethe volvió a gruñir, mirando al joven elfo.

- ¡No les diré nada! ¡Lo prometo! –se apresuró a jurar Darwind por temor a que le silenciasen la boca de manera violenta. Aquella situación cada vez le parecía más irreal e increible.

- No podemos arriesgarnos –Avalon se levantó, recogiendo su espada y su escudo y cargándose una bolsa en un hombro –Dejaremos esto tal y como está. Lethe, encárgate de entretenerlos. ¿Podrás? –el felino asintió con un gesto total y desconcertantemente humano -¡Nos encontraremos en las ruinas de Lunargenta!

Sin esperar respuesta de Darkwind, Avalon le cogió del brazo y tiró de él. El chico se sorprendió por la tremenda fuerza de aquel elfo, que se lo llevó consigo a rastras. Miró una sola vez atrás, cuando Lethe ya desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche y entre los matorrales. Antes de haber recorrido apenas un par de metros, se escucharon los aullidos de terror y dolor de los soldados, junto a un coro de gritos:

- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruos es este?!

- ¡Me ha mordido! ¡Me ha mordido en el cuello!

- ¡Cuidado con el oso!

No tuvo tiempo de oír más. Darkwind tuvo que concentrarse en correr para alcanzar el ritmo de Avalon y procurar no tropezarse con ninguna rama ni raiz que hubiera por el camino que habían tomado.

Atrás quedó la aldea, los soldados, y aquella vida que siempre le había parecido sosa, aburrida e insoportablemente lenta y acaparadora. ¡No sabía cuánto la iba a echar de menos conforme avanzaran en aquel laberinto de árboles, matorrales e injusticias!...


	5. Capítulo 3: Entre vivos y muertos

Llegaron a las ruinas de lunargenta bajo el oscuro y protector manto de la noche. Avalon no soltó en ningún momento el brazo de Darkwind, y cuando tuvieron que pasar por delante de un control, le dejó las uñas clavadas y le hizo sangrar incluso mientras se escondían y lo pasaban con extrema cautela.

La vieja muralla estaba cubierta de grietas y agujeros y la naturaleza lo había aprovechado para colarse y conquistar aquella zona. A lo lejos, entre las hierbas descuidadas y altas, quedaba la estatua de un fundador sin cabeza; algunas casas cuyo tejado había volado y se encontraba metros más allá. Solo quedaban en pie e intactas una fuente en el centro de la plaza conocida como "Plaza Alalcón", rodeada de bancos y pequeños puestecillos ambulantes, y una posada en un extremo de ésta.

En cuanto a vida, algunos elfos sanguinarios vigilaban aquel lugar, o hacían negocios con los pocos aventureros o viajeros se dejaban caer por ahí. Las calles empedradas y abandonadas eran patrulladas aún por centinelas arcanos, viejos golems que vivían gracias a la magia arcana que recorría cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Y escondidos entre el resto, los auténticos y nuevos dueños de la ciudad: ladrones de poca monta cuyo líder se escabullía por alguno de esos hogares destrozados.

Aunque a Darkwind le apetecía quedarse para pasar el resto de la noche descansando después de la carrera que le habían obligado a dar, Avalon no le dio aquel gusto. Continuaron huyendo sin que el joven cazador pudiera saber la razón concreta. Y cada vez que le preguntaba a su compañero, Avalon le chistaba y no le respondía, o le obligaba a ir más rápido semiacuclillado por detrás de las casas.

Cuando estaban a punto de cruzar el portalón –que ya había desaparecido y solo quedaba de él un amplio hueco –para salir de la ciudad en ruinas, Avalon le obligó a esconderse entre unos matorrales cerca del camino adoquinado.

El corazón estaba latiendo tan frenéticamente que, de seguir así un segundo más, se le escaparía del pecho. Miraba a todos lados, inquieto y temiendo que los soldados aún les persiguieran. Estaba preocupado por Lethe, que no había vuelto con ellos, y tenía en la cabeza los gritos de los soldados ante el ataque de un animal salvaje. La mezcla de todas esas vivencias, eran para Darkwind un coctel explosivo cuya guinda se presentó en forma de elfo sanguinario cubierto parcialmente por una armadura destrozada y llena de sangre que corría al encuentro de uno de los guardias elfos que custodiaban aquella zona.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –gritaba el soldado recién llegado y visiblemente malherido -¡Un renegado nos atacó en el bosque! ¡Ha acabado con mis compañeros!

Se desmayó antes de poder decir más, pero cuando el guardia elfo se arrodilló junto a él para tomarle el pulso, le susurró algo más antes de perder el conocimiento totalmente, y que llegó a oídos de Darwind y Avalon:

- Dos se escaparon… Vinieron hacia aquí… ¡Detenedlos!

Darkwind, más asustado aún de lo que ya estaba, miró a Avalon, que no perdía su semblante grave. Recibió otro fuerte tirón y se vio llevado en volandas fuera de la ciudad. A sus espaldas, alguien los vio, el guardia que había acudido a la llamada de auxilio del soldado, e intentó darles el alto saliendo en su persecución:

- ¡Renegados! ¡Alto ahí!

Darkwind miró atrás una sola vez, a la par que el guardia silenciaba de repente. Vio una mueca de horror en el rostro del guardia, que elevó la vista al cielo, hacia donde un punto de luz, lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz, se precipitaba y antes de que se diera cuenta, caía sobre él con exactitud y una pequeña explosión que cegó a Darkwind.

- ¡Vamos, hijo! –le gritó Avalon sin mirar atrás, pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que había ocurrido -¡No te entretengas! ¡No lo mires directamente y corre!

Darkwind obedeció, volviendo a fijar su vista al frente, a la desenfrenada carrera. El joven elfo, a causa del destello de la explosión, veía pequeñas lucecitas en sus ojos, pequeñas manchas en el paisaje que le dificultaban aún más el paso, pero que no le quedaba otro remedio que sobreponerse.

Ahora corrían a campo abierto. Avalon por fin se atrevía a mirar atrás de vez en cuando, comprobando que nadie les perseguía, pero no bajaba el ritmo. Llevaba el chico en volandas, y de cuando en cuando, se les cruzaba en su camino algunos animales salvajes que emprendían la estampida asustados al verles. En todo momento podían ver la muralla que se extendía desde las ruinas de la Plaza Alalcón hasta la Ciudad de Lunargenta. El camino se cortaba abruptamente por una franja de barro, de tierra muerta, en la que no quedaba ni un atisbo de naturaleza y si algunos esqueletos de viejos guerreros que habían muerto en aquella zona y no lo sabían, por lo que andaban buscando guerra con cualquiera que se atreviera a pasar por allí.  
Avalon los obvió totalmente, aunque el asustado chico dio un bote y un grito cuando les vio. De sus huesos aún colgaban pedazos de armadura y piel de lo que antaño fueron, pero las cuencas de sus calaveras estaban bien a la vista y totalmente vacías.

Guió al chico casi pegado al muro de piedra hasta encontrar un diminuto hueco por el que colarse sin que los guardias de la puerta les pudieran ver, consiguiendo entrar así en la gigantesca y pudiente ciudad.

Avalon tardó poco en orientarse: era una gigantesca plaza con una fuente alargada en el centro de estanques escalonados. Un centinela arcano hacía guardia, pero estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban, bajo los toldos de un pequeño puesto. Sin salir de las sombras, los dos elfos se deslizaron con el mayor sigilo del que eran capaces hasta el enorme edificio que coronaba la plaza. Darkwind retículo un poco, dudando de si estaría bien colarse en aquella suntuosa construcción. Sin embargo, Avalon no le dejó elección, volviendo a dar un tirón de él y llevándoselo consigo.

Si el exterior, de mármol puro y exquisita construcción élfica, era imponente; el interior no sería para menos. Ricas alfombras y sedas cubrían giganescas estancias donde aunque lo buscases, no podrías ver bien el techo de lo lejos que estaba. Además, Todo estaba impregnado del olor de la opulencia y la riqueza.

Avalon condujo al joven por la estancia de entrada y se coló en una contigua, apartando las cortinas azules que cedían el paso.

Y por fin, la carrera se detuvo. Avalon dejó escapar el brazo del chico, que estaba amoratado allí donde el elfo le había apresado. Darkwind se masajeo el moretón mientras contemplaba, impresionado, la nueva estancia en la que se encontraban.

No había paredes. Eran estanterías que llegaban hasta el infinito techo. Estaban llenas de libros, botellas transparentes con siniestro contenido –desde pócimas, hasta masas uniformes -, compendios de todo tipo y varios manuscritos. Allí, pese a que la decoración igual de rica que en el resto de edificio que llevaba visto, el perfume era bien distinto. Tal que así, que era como si hubieran dejado pasar un cesto de frutas, lo cual lo afeaba todo. La razón, la procedencia de aquel olor, era la única persona que aparte de ellos estaba en la habitación.

Se volvió hacia ellos, sin prisas. Avalon no se inmutó, pero Darkwind se estremeció al ver de quién se trataba…

Piel verdosa, en estado de descomposición. En su rostro apenas quedaba piel, pudiéndose notar perfectamente su calavera, y sus ojos eran amarillos brillantes de forma antinatural. Vestía con una túnica larga, y andaba medio encorvado. Sus manos eran las que estaban en peor estado, con las uñas muy crecidas y descuidadas y con algunas moscas revoloteando atraídas por el olor de la carne muerta.

- ¡Por fin! –silbó Avalon aliviado y para nada asustado ante aquel ser -¡He llegado lo más rápido que he podido! Y no me ha quedado otro remedio que traer al chico –señaló con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Avalon, a eso se le llama secuestro… -la voz de aquel ser estaba llena de reverberaciones, y parecía surgir del mismo averno.

- ¡Pero si lo dejaba allí, los soldados le habrían torturado! ¡O algo peor! –se defendió Avalon. Se giró después a Darkwind, que temblaba de pies a cabeza y sudaba a chorros, entre el esfuerzo de la carrera y el miedo por aquella intimidante visión -¡Dejad que os presente! Éste, es nuestro nuevo amigo Darkwind –el elfo cogió al cazador por los hombros, atrayéndole hacia sí -. Darkwind, te presento a otro renegado, que jamás abandonará su causa.¡Ni siquiera después de morir! Le llamamos "Zombiefeliz"… -hizo un dramático gesto con la mano para señalar al no-muerto.

Darkwind no pudo más. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas. La impresión –y el cansancio –pudieron con él, y se desmayó allí mismo, a los pies de Avalon. Éste se quedó algo sorprendido, y miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer a Zombiefeliz.

- Avalon, deberías ducharte de vez en cuando. Así se desmayarán menos… -le reprendió Zombiefeliz.


End file.
